A Place For My Head
by WingZero
Summary: A songfic written by Misty's POV...her sister's mistreatment towards her forces her to leave, and she thinks about her last few moments in her former home. R+R's are welcome!!


mistysongfic

A/N: This is my first songfic EVER, so dun hate me if I suck, k? -- Zero  
  
_::sigh:: so this is how it ends....  
  
_I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night  
shining witht he light from the sun  
  
_...I never thought it would happen like this...  
  
_But the sun doesn't give the light to the moon  
assuming the moon's gonna owe it one  
  
_after all this time I spent here, I never thought you guys hated me like this....  
  
_It makes me think of how you act to me  
you do favors then rapidly  
you turn around and start asking me about  
things that you want back from me  
  
_What did I ever do to you guys?!  
  
_I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger, sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
_Flesh and blood, and THIS is how I'm treated?  
  
_Find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest...  
  
I wanna be in another place I hate when you say  
you don't understand...(let's see ya tell that to me)  
  
_It's like this place isn't even home anymore...  
  
_I want to be in the energy  
not with the enemy, a place for my head  
  
_I think I feel sick....  
  
_Maybe someday I'll be just like you...  
  
_That would be nice, wouldn't it? Grow up just like you three...beautiful...talented....  
  
_and STEP on people like you do  
  
_....vindictive, snobby, noses in the air, uncaring...selfish...  
  
_I ran away from all the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
  
_I'm your SISTER!! And you don't even want me around...like I'm some sort of disease..  
  
_You used to be calm, used to be strong  
used to be generous but you should've known  
  
_...I can't help what happened to Mom...or Dad...but that's MY fault, right?!  
  
_That you'd wear out your welcome and now you'll see  
how QUIET it is all ALONE  
  
_of course....EVERYTHING is my fault to you guys. Blame Misty, right? ALWAYS my fault...  
  
_I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
sick of you acting like I owe you this  
  
_well, guess what guys...  
  
_Find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest  
  
_It's not happening ANYMORE...  
  
_I'm so sick of the tension sick of the hunger  
sick of you acting like I owe you this....  
  
_I'm sick of having to fight with you three over EVERYTHING. I'm just a girl that has nothing...you have it all, what do you want from ME?!?  
  
_Find another place to feed your greed  
while I find a place to rest  
  
_Violet, Lily, Daisy...you're my sisters, I LOVE YOU!!! But it's not the other way around I guess....and now I know it never was...  
  
_I wanna be in another place I hate when you say  
you don't understand(Let's see ya tell that to me)  
  
_I guess I'm a fool for thinking it was. , , , ...all these nicknames...they weren't kidding around, were they?  
  
_I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
a place for my head...  
  
_Not like I did anything to you. But in some way, I must have...what is wrong with me? Am I some sort of cancer that you guys never want around?  
  
_You tried to take the best of me...go away  
You tried to take the best of me...go away  
  
_Did I ever do ANYTHING to hurt you? No. Have I ever asked you for ANYTHING? no...I live, and even that's not enough for you.  
  
_You tried to take the best of me...go away  
You...tried to take the best of me.....GO AWAY  
  
_Lily...I'm sorry about the busted CD player...  
  
_YOU TRIED TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME...GO AWAY  
YOU TRIED TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME...GO AWAY  
  
_Daisy, I'm so sorry we never got along....  
  
_YOU TRIED TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME...GO AWAY  
YOU TRIED TO TAKE THE BEST OF ME...GO AWAYYYYY  
  
_I never though you hated me, Violet...I looked up to you...wanted to be just like you...  
  
_I wanna be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand(Let's see you tell that to me)  
  
_and now look....backpack is ready....I have some cash.....clean clothes...  
  
_I want to be in the energy not with the enemy  
a place for my head  
  
_another minute, and I'll be out of your lives for good. I hope you're satisfied...  
  
_SHUT.....  
UP....  
GO.....  
AWAYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
_here goes....::opens door:: I hope you guys know how much I'll miss you, no matter how badly you treated me...  
  
_I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the huger, sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest  
  
_...but I can't take this anymore. it's like I'm not even family to you these days...  
  
_I'm so sick of the tension sick of the hunger sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed...while I find...a place...to...REST  
  
_and now...you won't have to worry about me anymore. Have a nice life you guys....cuz I'm out of it now........::sniffles and shuts door::  
  
_  
Okie, that song was A Place for my head by Linkin Park, VERY good song. If you can't tell, this was written from Misty's POV. -- Zero...reviews and flames welcome!  
  
  
  



End file.
